The Pilot Project Program module of the UAB Roybal Center is designed to foster and facilitate the development and execution and execution of pilot projects which contribute to the overall research mission of the Center. Pilot studies should contribute toward the Center's ultimate goals, namely intervention development and evaluation in order to enhance mobility in the elderly and to minimize or eliminate the adverse consequence of mobility problems. The Pilot Project Program will be administered through the Management Core of the UAB Roybal Center, and will be directed on a day-to-day basis by the Co-Director of the Center (Dr.Cynthia Owsley). Three to four pilot projects will be funded each year. A call for proposal through campus mail, the campus newspaper, and electronic mail. Proposals will be reviewed be relevant experts for scientific merit and programmatic relevance to the Center. A Selection Committee of representatives from the Center's Management Core and individual research projects and chaired by the module director will examine reviews and make recommendations to the Center Director. At least one project per year will be devoted to addressing mobility problems in African American older adults, given the importance of studying under-served populations and also given the demographics of our geographic area. The Pilot Project Program will be systematically evaluated by examining the extent to which each project contributes to the scientific literature generates data useful in the design and funding of future research studies, and leads to the eventual transfer of research findings in the previous five, and with this sound track record, we expect the Pilot Project Program described herein to be critical aspect of the UAB Roybal Center.